Last Stardust
by Eternal Dream Chowz
Summary: Tuhan, jika kau beri aku satu hal terakhir, aku masih ingin bersamanya. SasuHina!AU.


**Last Stardust © Eternal Dream Chowz**

 **[Aimer – Last Stardust]**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **|I don't own any chara in this fanfic. This is an unprofitable fanwork.|**

 **Pairing: Sasuke U. x Hinata H.**

 **Genre: Romance, Supernatural**

 **Rate: T**

 **Warning: Out of Character, Typo(s), Alternate Universe, Rush Plot**

…

Suara bola _baseball_ yang dipukul dengan _bat_ terdengar sampai ke ujung lapangan. Bola berukuran kecil itu menabrak pagar kawat dan akhirnya jatuh bebas ke tanah. Kalau kau tertarik menghitung berapa kecepatan benda itu sebelum mencapai tanah, menyerahlah, itu hanya akan membuatmu pusing sendiri.

Sekolah tampak sepi. Wajar saja, semua siswa mendapatkan liburan di musim panas. Hanya siswa dengan ekstrakurikuler tertentu yang datang untuk berlatih di klub mereka. Belum lagi mempersiapkan pekan budaya sekolah yang akan diadakan beberapa hari setelah liburan usai. Semuanya serba sibuk.

Uchiha Sasuke duduk di sudut ruangan putih. Ia tak lagi menatap papan tulis yang sudah penuh coretan kapur ataupun mendengarkan perdebatan bodoh antara ketua OSIS dan bendahara yang meributkan anggaran pekan budaya yang terlalu sedikit. Partikel debu yang terlihat akibat efek _Tyndall_ lebih menarik atensinya. Sasuke cuek, toh ia hanya menjabat posisi koordinator seksi keamanan. Pandangannya jatuh pada pohon _maple_ yang daunnya tetap hijau di musim panas.

Sebenarnya, bukan itu yang ia lihat.

Sosok gadis yang duduk di bawah pohon itulah yang sejak tadi ia pandangi. Rambut keunguan yang diikat rapi dengan pita putih, dasi _sailor_ yang tersemat rapi di seragam musim panas berwarna biru tua, dan satu buku tebal yang berada di pangkuannya.

Tunggu … seragam biru tua?

Hei, itu anak sekolah mana? Kenapa menyelinap ke sekolah ini?

Sasuke tak habis pikir.

Seragam musim panas di SMA Sasuke untuk para siswi adalah kemeja putih lengan pendek dengan pita merah disertai rok berwarna coklat. Anak yang ada di bawah pohon itu, siswa dari mana?

Masih zaman menguntit sampai nekat masuk sekolah orang? _Stalker hardcore_ ini namanya.

…

"Sudah kubilang anggarannya kurang!"

"Memangnya itu urusanku?! Siapa bendahara di sini?!"

"Dasar ketua sialan! Kudoakan kau selamanya jomblo!"

"Apa?! Dasar dada rata!"

Sasuke menghela napas.

Hubungan rapat anggaran dengan frase jomblo abadi atau ukuran dada itu … apa?

Rapat ini benar-benar tidak berguna. Sasuke berdiri dari tempat ia duduk dan beranjak menuju pintu keluar. Sampai pintu geser ditutup pun, suara ketua dan bendahara masih berdenging. Sasuke benci keributan.

.

.

.

Sasuke menuruni tangga dan berjalan menelusuri lorong. Sesekali ia melirik jendela, diam-diam melirik gadis yang sejak tadi ia perhatikan. Gadis itu masih membaca buku. Sasuke membuka jendela perlahan-lahan. Lengannya ditumpukan pada sisi jendela, ia menatap lapangan yang tengah dipakai anggota klub _baseball_.

Sasuke sedikitnya penasaran, apa gadis itu mata-mata sekolah lain? Anggota klub koran atau _stalker_? Sasuke menghela napas. Pemikiran bodoh. Buat apa ia penasaran dengan gadis aneh itu? Apa untungnya coba?

Pandangan Sasuke sekali lagi jatuh pada pohon _maple_. Kali ini berbeda. Gadis itu menatapnya. Sasuke sedikit tercengang ketika dipandangi sepasang iris ungu pucat, senyum tipis dilontarkan untuk Sasuke. Sasuke bukan tipe orang yang ramah, yang ia lakukan hanya menatap balik dengan wajah datar—seolah menantang perkelahian.

Sasuke membuang muka. Musim panas membuatnya merasa panas. Dan hei, gadis itu tidak memperhatikannya lagi kan? Leher Sasuke mulai terasa pegal dan ia bosan menatap lantai. Masa bodoh. Sasuke tidak memperhatikan gadis itu. Tidak sama sekali.

Sasuke mengangkat kepala. Sedikit rasa kecewa terbersit entah kenapa. Gadis itu tidak ada lagi di bawah pohon _maple_. Dalam sekian detik Sasuke memalingkan wajah, sosok gadis itu tak lagi terjangkau pandangan.

Gadis itu … hilang ke mana?

Aneh.

.

.

.

Angin berhembus pelan. Matahari sedang terik-teriknya. Pohon-pohon rindang sudah dihuni anggota klub pemandu sorak. Anggota klub basket sedang pemanasan di sisi lapangan yang teduh.

Hari ini Sasuke datang ke sekolah lagi. Tidak ada rapat. Ia datang hanya karena penasaran.

Satu buah novel detektif berada di tangan Sasuke. Tema _sci-fi_ bercampur fantasi menjadi minat baca belakangan ini. Sasuke tengah berada di bawah pohon _maple_. Lagi-lagi setengah iseng ingin membuktikan bahwa gadis itu akan datang ke sini lagi.

Ekspektasi dan kenyataan tak selalu sama.

Sasuke paham benar. Tiga jam dihabiskan untuk membaca buku ditemani _potato chip_ dan jus jeruk, Sasuke tak mendapatkan apa yang dicarinya.

Perlahan-lahan, angin sepoi-sepoi yang membujuk Sasuke untuk tidur sejenak berhasil membuat sepasang _onyx_ menutup. Terlelap, hanyut dalam mimpi di musim panas yang terik.

…

"K-kenapa dia masih ada di sini …"

Sayup-sayup terdengar suara pelan. Sosok pemuda yang terlelap di bawah pohon _maple_ tidak menunjukkan sinyal akan terbangun dalam beberapa saat. Buku yang masih terbuka di pangkuan tampak mengalah saat lembarannya dipermainkan angin sore.

"U-uh, bagaimana ya …" gumaman pelan kembali terdengar berikut dengan suara gesekan rok sekolah dengan rumput hijau.

Sang pendatang akhirnya memutuskan duduk dan membaca buku yang ia bawa. Angin sore di musim panas tak cukup menusuk tulang, hangat dan menyenangkan. Gadis dengan rambut panjang yang diikat rapi kini sibuk mengamati untaian kata yang terukir bak antrean semut di permukaan kertas. Ia duduk di sisi pemuda yang tidur nyenyak di bawah pohon.

"…"

 _Onyx_ yang terpejam kini membuka perlahan. Menatap langit jingga dengan kedipan-kedipan lemah. Masih setengah mengantuk, Sasuke sadar sudah saatnya ia pulang. Ia belum bergerak dari posisinya, hanya matanya saja yang mengerjap menyesuaikan pupil mata dengan cahaya yang disuguhkan.

"Jadi, sukrosa bisa dipecah menjadi fruktosa dan glukosa …"

Sasuke melirik ke sebelah. Oh, gadis berambut rapi dengan seragam musim panas biru tua.

Oh.

Hei!

Itu artinya, gadis yang semalam kan?!

Ah, hei! Tunggu!

Sasuke mencarinya seharian hanya untuk menemukannya belajar buku kimia dengan santai? Hebat benar.

"Sedangkan maltosa dipecah menjadi dua molekul glukosa."

Sasuke merasa eksistensinya dikalahkan buku tua keluaran tahun 90-an—Sasuke ingat ayahnya punya buku seperti itu.

"Hei …"

Gadis itu tampak kaget lantas menoleh, ia menarik napas sebelum berbicara, "S-selamat sore?"

"Kau … anak sekolah mana?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah datar.

Gadis itu tersenyum tipis padanya, " _E-etto_ , aku sekolah di sini kok …"

Sasuke memasang wajah tidak percaya. Sekalinya mau bohong tolong yang jelas … ini penipuan kelas berat namanya.

"A-aku tidak berbohong," tegas gadis itu sambil menutup bukunya. Matanya yang ditutupi lensa bening kini menyorot lurus menuju sepasang _onyx_.

"Kami tidak punya seragam seperti itu, kau perlu belajar mengarang, penyusup," balas Sasuke sambil menggaruk tengkuk, membenarkan posisi duduknya agar punggungnya tidak terasa perih. Ia menatap lapangan yang sudah sepi.

"A-aku tidak bohong!" pekik gadis itu sambil mendekap bukunya.

Sasuke menghela napas, menoleh, "Sudah kubilang—hei, dia pergi ke mana … ?"

Sasuke baru memalingkan wajah selama sepersekian detik dan gadis itu sudah lenyap?

Hei, ini benar-benar tidak lucu.

" _Senpai_ , kostum _Vocaloider_ -ku belum selesai! Bagaimana ini?"

Terdengar suara percakapan tepat di jalan kecil yang ada di depan pohon _maple_. Beberapa siswi sedang berjalan sembari bercakap-cakap.

"Tenang saja, nanti Karin dan Ino akan membantu menjahitkannya."

"Ah ya, nanti jangan lupa cari kacamata lensa bulat ya?"

"Baiklah, klub _cosplay_ kita harus tampil maksimal!"

Pandangan Sasuke terjatuh pada buku yang ada di pangkuannya lalu beralih pada anak klub yang sedang berjalan melewatinya.

Cerita detektif tentang penyamaran dan pembuktian logika dalam kemasan genre _sci-fi_.

Kacamata. Baju seragam biru tua kolot dan buku pelajaran zaman baheula. Wajah _nerd_ dengan sikap gugup.

Sasuke sudah tahu siapa gadis itu sebenarnya!

.

.

.

Sepasang mata berwarna ungu pucat menatap awas. Pohon _maple_ sepi! Syukurlah tempat favoritnya hari ini tidak dihuni anak aneh lagi …

"Ah, ketemu."

Sial.

Sosok gadis di bawah pohon _maple_ kini kembali dikejutkan. Suara tak asing itu berasal dari atas. Sang gadis mendongak dan tak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi kesalnya. Oh, ya Tuhan, betapa keras kepala pemuda berambut gelap itu menunggunya datang. Ia seolah dipergoki sedang mencuri. Lihat gayanya yang sok keren. Gadis berambut panjang hanya bisa menatap tanpa berkedip. Memendam rasa kesal untuk tak melempar buku ke wajah sok keren itu.

Sasuke melompat turun dari ranting besar tempat ia duduk menunggu si gadis misterius.

"Hei, kau anak klub _cosplay_ ya?"

Wajah sang gadis berkerut tak mengerti, setengah heran, "M-memangnya kenapa?"

"Ah, wajar saja pakaianmu aneh. Apa kau juga suka sulap atau kau pelari yang cepat?" Sasuke menatap datar.

Sang gadis gagal paham. Bagaimana bisa seseorang yang berwajah datar sarat akan kejeniusan bisa bertanya hal konyol setengah tolol?

Sang gadis menundukkan kepala, nyaris tertawa namun ditahan dengan baik, "A-aku bisa lari dengan cepat saat k-ketakutan?"

"Jadi yang semalam itu semacam _sprint_ ya … "

Apanya yang sulap atau lari cepat? Ah, masa bodoh. Yang penting si pemuda usil tak mengganggu lagi. Gadis itu mengangguk yakin.

"Oh. Namaku Uchiha Sasuke, kelas 2-A."

Sang gadis sebenarnya tak berminat, tetapi kalau dengan ini ia bisa bebas maka ia akan ikuti alur permainannya, ia sudah hidup terlalu lama untuk diganggu bocah tengil seperti ini.

"H-hyuuga Hinata, 3-B," jawab gadis itu sambil tersenyum ragu.

"Anak kelas tiga ya?"

Sasuke memasang pose berpikir. Anak kelas tiga punya gedung yang berbeda, pantas Sasuke tak pernah melihat seniornya yang satu ini. Dan anak klub _cosplay_ yang bisa berlari cepat pula. Hmm, masuk akal. Sebenarnya Sasuke hanya menduga-duga seperti isi novel detektif yang ia baca semalam. Pengarang hebat bernama Jiraiya memang luar biasa, teori detektifnya memang bisa dipraktikkan di lapangan.

Salah besar.

"Hei …"

Oh, sial, gadis itu hilang lagi.

"A-aku duduk di belakangmu."

Apa dia juga bisa baca pikiran? Sasuke berbalik, menemukan gadis itu sudah duduk sambil membaca buku. Sasuke berjalan mendekat, menatap lamat-lamat.

"Persiapan ujian ya?" tanya Sasuke sambil menatap judul buku yang tidak asing.

"Hmm …" gumam Hinata, ia lelah dengan junior tidak sopan yang bahkan tak memanggilnya secara sopan.

Sasuke duduk di sisinya, tak terlalu dekat ataupun terlalu jauh. Ia mengeluarkan bekal yang ia bawa—dimasukkan paksa oleh Mikoto ke tasnya.

"Uh ..."

Hinata menoleh, suara erangan Sasuke membuatnya penasaran.

"A-apa ada masalah?" tanya Hinata perlahan. Pandangannya jatuh pada sekotak kue bolu manis yang dipotong menjadi beberapa bagian.

"Tidak."

Sasuke nyaris menutup kotak makannya tepat saat menatap ekspresi Hinata yang … kelaparan? Sasuke menghela napas, menyodorkan kotak makan itu di depan wajah Hinata.

"Makanlah, aku tidak suka manis."

Hinata tersipu, malu karena tertangkap basah—wajahnya benar-benar menunjukkan dirinya lapar.

" _I-itadakimasu_ …"

Lima potong bolu dihabiskan oleh Hinata sendirian. Sasuke takjub, gadis-gadis yang biasa makan di dekatnya selalu bersikap anggun supaya dipandang baik. Sasuke bahkan tidak peduli.

"Kuenya lezat sekali … " ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum lebar.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, tipis sekali. "Dasar senior rakus."

Hinata cemberut. Sasuke menahan tawanya.

Cubitan gemas di pinggang tak sempat Sasuke hindari. Oke, satu fakta perkenalan mereka, Hinata hobi mencubit.

Dalam hati Sasuke berpikir, Mikoto akan sangat senang bila berjumpa dengan Hinata (anggota keluarga Uchiha benci makanan manis dan Mikoto kesal akan itu).

.

.

.

Separuh dari liburan musim panas sudah dilewati. Sasuke rajin ke sekolah, sesekali untuk rapat _bunkasai_ , sisanya untuk menemui Hinata yang terus menerus belajar. Mikoto penasaran, tapi anak bungsunya menolak cerita dan terus meminta diberikan bekal makanan manis—luar biasa mencurigakan. Keluarga Sasuke setengah heran, anak mereka yang bermuka papan cucian bisa begitu semangat demi apa?

Mereka tak akan tahu kalau "Hinata" adalah jawabannya.

Sasuke menikmati waktunya bersama Hinata. Gadis itu seringkali gugup saat berbicara namun tegas saat Sasuke mulai mengeluh. Hinata cerdas, mata dibalik lensa bening itu unik, wajah yang dibingkai rambut indigo terurai membuat Sasuke terpesona. Tak banyak yang mereka lakukan, sekadar menghabiskan waktu di bawah pohon maple—Hinata menolak diajak keluar dari lingkungan sekolah.

Hinata mengajarinya banyak hal, mengenai pelajaran sekolah dan sedikit nasihat-nasihat menyebalkan. Kadang kesal, tapi seperti sihir, Sasuke tak berani membangkang. Hinata tampak dewasa saat menasihatinya dan Sasuke tidak benci itu.

" _J-jangan sia-siakan perhatian mereka, kau beruntung masih hidup dan bisa mengejar impianmu. K-kau sangat beruntung, Sasuke."_

Kalimat itu Hinata ucapkan ketika Sasuke mengeluh tentang keluarganya yang menyuruhnya kuliah dan menawarinya universitas terkenal padahal ia masih kelas dua SMA.

" _Kau bicara seperti sudah pernah mati saja," tandas Sasuke, kesal Hinata tidak mendukungnya._

 _Hinata hanya tersenyum._

" _Pernah mati dan sudah mati itu berbeda lho."_

Saat itu, Sasuke mengabaikannya.

Hinata ternyata punya bakat seni yang hebat. Sasuke sekilas melihat isi buku Hinata yang penuh gambaran artistik, entah kenapa Hinata tak pernah membiarkan Sasuke melihatnya.

" _Hinata, kau berbakat menjadi pelukis,"_

" _Itu mimpiku dulu,"_

" _Memangnya apa mimpimu sekarang?"_

Lagi-lagi Hinata hanya tertawa dan kembali membaca buku tuanya.

…

Sasuke itu ternyata keras kepala dan manja. Hinata sempat tidak datang seharian dan esoknya Sasuke marah besar. Hari itu tepat dua hari sebelum liburan usai. Di hari terakhir liburan, Sasuke yang mengambek berhasil memaksa Hinata menemaninya saat _bunkasai_.

"Kenapa semalam tidak datang, huh?" Sasuke mendelik.

Hinata yang kali ini datang dengan buku biologi meringis, "A-aku tidak janji datang tiap hari kan?"

"Lalu kau boleh tidak datang, begitu?" balas Sasuke dengan tangan bersedekap di depan dada.

"K-kenapa aku yang salah?" gumam Hinata sambil menundukkan kepala, heran sekaligus takut pada tatapan Sasuke. Adik kelas iblis.

"Kalau tidak datang seharusnya bilang padaku."

"M-maaf," Hinata mengalah. Sebenarnya apa sih salah Hinata?

"Kau harus janji menemaniku di _bunkasai_ …"

"T-tidak bisa!" balas Hinata, tapi tatapan Sasuke membuat nyalinya ciut.

"Harus."

Dan Sasuke pergi begitu saja. Hinata lagi-lagi mesti mengalah pada manusia berumur lima belas yang keras kepala. Uh, ini sulit. Padahal Hinata tidak menginginkan memori indah.

.

.

.

Keramaian di lingkungan sekolah sudah dimulai sejak pagi hari. Murid-murid yang punya lapak dagang atau mengadakan acara di kelas sudah datang sejak jam lima pagi bahkan ada yang menginap untuk menjaga properti mereka agar tidak hilang.

Gerbang besar dihiasi begitu indah, membuat orang-orang tidak segan berbelok menuju area sekolah dan meraih pamflet yang disediakan pihak panitia. Ucapan selamat datang disuguhkan panitia OSIS seksi humas—sekalian menyebar pamflet.

Uchiha Sasuke duduk di pos keamanan, jadwal jaganya berakhir jam sebelas lalu ia akan mencari Hinata. Ia tak sabar lagi. Wajahnya meneliti orang-orang yang berkostum layaknya tokoh anime, klub _cosplay_. Hinata tak ada di antara mereka, Sasuke memang tak begitu peduli.

…

Seusai makan siang, Sasuke mencari Hinata. Sayang sekali pohon _maple_ di dekat lapangan penuh dengan pasangan bodoh yang makan siang bersama. Sasuke mendecak, kalau begini sulit mencari Hinata.

Sasuke menyerah kalau diharuskan mengelilingi sekolah. Ia menatap pasrah. Antara mengelilingi sekolah atau menunggu Hinata.

Kenyataannya mudah. Hinata yang menemukan Sasuke.

Pundak ditepuk sekali.

Sasuke menoleh. Tadinya sudah lelah kalau disodori anak hilang. Tapi sorot matanya cerah, Hinata datang dengan seragam birunya dan tersenyum tipis.

"Kita berkeliling sekarang?" tanya Hinata, antusias.

"Oke."

Hinata sedikit terkejut saat Sasuke menggengam tangannya. Ia tersenyum, mengikuti langkah Sasuke menuju keramaian sekolah.

Hinata mendapat sekotak _takoyaki_ hangat, traktiran Sasuke. Sambil menikmati bola gurita yang masih panas, Hinata tak lupa menyuap Sasuke. sadar tidak sadar, Sasuke tersipu.

"E-enak sekali …" gumam Hinata sambil memejamkan mata. Senang bukan kepalang. Lupa dengan Sasuke yang sudah salah tingkah.

"Hn."

Berikutnya menuju rumah hantu. Hinata senang bukan main. Tak seperti yang diharapkan Sasuke, Hinata malah tertawa-tawa saat melihat _kuchisake no onna_ dan _sadako_. Sasuke ingin muntah melihat cipratan darah palsu di dinding. Menjijikkan. Hinata menyebalkan.

Konter tembak menembak dimenangkan Sasuke dengan mudah. Sebuah gantungan kunci beruang diberikan pada Hinata.

"Ini."

" _A-arigatou._ "

Sasuke tak akan pernah lupa rona kemerahan yang muncul di pipi Hinata saat itu.

Hinata kenyang dan bahagia. Sasuke lelah dan jauh lebih bahagia.

Menghabiskan waktu seharian dengan Hinata adalah hal yang menyenangkan. Sasuke bersyukur.

…

Malam itu keduanya menatap kembang api.

Perayaan besar setelah festival dimulai beberapa menit yang lalu. Api unggun besar menyala terang di tengah lapangan. Banyak pasangan menari mengitari api unggun. Menikmati penutupan festival yang semarak.

Hinata dan Sasuke duduk di atas rumput. Menatap cahaya ledakan di langit dengan tatapan terpana.

"Sasuke."

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Sasuke menoleh, "Ya?"

"T-terima kasih sudah mengajakku ke sini." Gadis itu sesekali menatap boneka beruang lalu menatap langit.

Sasuke mendengus, "Kau juga sekolah di sini, bodoh. Apa yang istimewa?"

Mendapat cubitan kecil di pinggang, Sasuke meringis. Hinata tertawa kecil.

"Terima kasih karena dirimu keras kepala."

"Kau orang pertama yang mengatakan sifat keras kepala itu berkah."

Hinata tertawa kecil. Menatap sederet cahaya melingkar di langit malam.

"Terima kasih."

Sasuke melirik, "Sedari tadi mengucapkan terima kasih, untuk apa?"

"Kalau kau tidak datang, a-aku akan tetap sendiri. A-aku pasti akan menyerah."

Linangan air mata di wajah Hinata tersamarkan keadaan malam. Ia memeluk gantungan beruang erat-erat. "T-terima kasih … aku s-sangat senang."

Sasuke menatap tanpa berkedip.

"Hinata?"

"Aku … ingin hidup lebih lama. Aku … tidak mau mati."

Sasuke terdiam. Lama. Sebelum tangannya meraih Hinata …

"Hinata, apa maksudmu?"

"A-aku … belum mau meninggalkan dunia. Aku masih ingin …"

Sasuke tak tahan. Tangannya terulur. Memeluk tubuh dingin yang kini menitikkan air mata. Remasan pada pakaian Sasuke memudar.

"—m-masih ingin bersama Sasuke."

Sosok yang dipeluk Sasuke hilang. Pecah menjadi serbuk keemasan yang kemudian meredup. Boneka beruang jatuh di atas rumput. Menjadi saksi bisu hilangnya Hinata di acara penutupan festival. Lenyap tak berbekas.

Sasuke membisu, terbelalak tak percaya. Setetes air mata mengalir di sisi pipinya.

Hinata, katakan kalau kau berlari pergi dan meninggalkan Sasuke, bukan menghilang untuk selama-lamanya.

"Hinata …"

Sasuke menggapai udara yang telah menghilangkan eksistensi Hyuuga Hinata.

Kosong. Hinata nyatanya menghilang di depan Sasuke, meninggalkan luka.

"HINATA!"

.

.

 _ **Tuhan, jika kau beri aku satu hal terakhir, aku masih ingin bersamanya.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **To Be Continued**

 **A/N: Maaf lama sekali baru saya bisa mempersembahkan fanfiksi selamatan karena saya lulus SBMPTN kemaren. :))) Komputer saya berulah sehingga baru bisa publish setengah bagian. Mohon maaf. ^^v**

 **Salam,**

 **Ether**


End file.
